


When I Dream About You

by eliotghyle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:13:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliotghyle/pseuds/eliotghyle
Summary: [Gracenote x JC story]





	When I Dream About You

Work-In-Progress


End file.
